Tom Riddle Senior
|hair=Jet black |skin=Light |born=1905 |died=Summer, 1943 (aged 38) Riddle House, Little Hangleton, England, Great Britain |family=*Thomas Riddle (father) † *Mary Riddle (mother) † *Merope Gaunt (wife) † *Tom Marvolo Riddle (son) † *Delphini (granddaughter) *Marvolo Gaunt (father-in-law) † *Morfin Gaunt (brother-in-law) † |blood=Muggle |marital=Widowed |title= |alias= |job= |loyalty=Riddle family }} Tom Riddle Senior (1905 – 1943) was an affluent Muggle who lived in the village of Little Hangleton. He was the son of wealthy Muggles Thomas and Mary Riddle. Tom was married to Merope Gaunt, while under the influence of a Love Potion. He was the father of Dark Wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle Snr was very handsome and this was what attracted Merope Gaunt. Sixteen year old Tom Riddle later murdered Tom and his grandparents in retaliation for Tom's abandonment of his wife and unborn child, and later used this death to make Marvolo Gaunt's Ring a Horcrux. In 1995, his bones helped his son return to power. Biography Early life Born to Thomas and Mary Riddle in 1905, Tom Riddle Snr lived in a luxurious manor house not far from a run-down cottage that was home to the Gaunts, a wizarding family descended from Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell, outside the Muggle village of Little Hangleton. Merope Gaunt, who led a miserable life of poverty and abuse at the hands of her father and brother, became infatuated with Tom, watching him ride by on his horse, sometimes in the company of a woman named Cecilia. Tom, on the other hand, mocked Merope and her family for their poverty and mental instability. When her brother Morfin noticed her interest, he hexed Tom with hives. The Ministry of Magic discovered this, among other incidents, and also arrested Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt for attacking Ministry officials. Both wizards were sentenced to Azkaban. While they were gone, Merope and Tom got married. Marriage It was speculated by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter that Merope used the Imperius Curse on Tom, but they decided that it was more likely she used a Love Potion to attract him. A Love Potion would have been much more romantic in her eyes than the Imperius curse. In any case, the two married, despite public disapproval over "the squire's son running off with the tramp's daughter." At some point in their relationship, Merope became pregnant with a boy. It was believed that Merope eventually stopped whatever enchantment she had used on Tom in the hopes that he had truly fallen in love with her since, or would at least remain with her for the sake of their unborn child. She was wrong on both accounts, as he had reacted quite badly when the enchantment was lifted and discovered the truth as well. Abandonment Riddle reacted with revulsion to the truth of his relationship with Merope and fled back to Little Hangleton. He claimed to have been "taken in" by Merope, which may have been an allusion to her being a witch, or to her methods of attracting him. He did not state specifically that she used magic to seduce him, for the fear of being thought insane. Rumours in the town claimed that Merope had lied about being pregnant. Riddle's son himself came to believe that his father abandoned Merope solely because he discovered she was a witch. Whatever the reason, Riddle abandoned his wife, and she was left impoverished, broken-hearted, and alone in London. Soon after, she gave birth to a son she named Tom Marvolo Riddle, after the baby's father and Merope's own father, Marvolo Gaunt. Merope died shortly after giving birth and the child was left in the care of a Muggle orphanage. Death In 1943, sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle, who would later take on the alias Lord Voldemort, ventured to Little Hangleton to investigate his heritage. He learned the details of his parents' union from his uncle Morfin Gaunt and sought revenge on whom he saw as the man who abandoned him before his birth. Tom Marvolo Riddle murdered his father and paternal grandparents with the Killing Curse and framed Morfin for the crime. His corpse was described as having a "look of terror upon his face." Post-mortem Tom Riddle Snr was buried in a Little Hangleton graveyard along with his parents, and their deaths were not at all mourned by the townspeople due to being very unpopular. Tom's murder was used by his son to transform Marvolo Gaunt's Ring into his second Horcrux. Voldemort seemed to see this murder as retribution for the miserable existence his father had condemned him to in his abandonment, as well as his own triumph over his "filthy Muggle" heritage. Voldemort made use of his father's murder again in 1995, when Peter Pettigrew used a bone from Tom Riddle Snr's grave to make the potion that resurrected him. Physical appearance Tom Riddle Snr was a very handsome dark-haired man. His son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was noted to be the spitting image of him in his early years, which suggests that the older Tom was also tall, pale, and dark-eyed. Personality and traits As the only son of wealthy parents, Tom Riddle Snr was something of a snob and rather callous. When he and Cecilia were riding by the Gaunt shack on one occasion, Bob Ogden ran out, having been terrorised by the Gaunts, and stumbled into Riddle's horse. Both Riddle and Cecilia "roared with laughter" at this. Very handsome and wealthy, Riddle boasted to his companion about how much property his family owned. Tom also abandoned his pregnant wife and apparently made no attempts to find out what happened to his child, despite being made aware of Merope's pregnancy before abandoning her. Tom was described to be ruder and more snobbish than his parents, who were both very mean as it was. This made Tom immensely unpopular in Little Hangleton, and the villagers were not sorry for his demise. It appears that his son had inherited many of Tom's prejudiced and bigoted ways. However, his son's form of prejudice was on a much more massive scale and was directed at Muggle-borns, Muggles and blood traitors, which was the bigotry espoused by Tom's father-in-law, Marvolo Gaunt. Relationships Family Parents Tom's relationship with his parents was most likely a good one, since all three of them shared the few types of things the Riddle family was described as: Muggles, wealthy, rude, and snobbish. Also, when Tom abandoned Merope in London and returned home, they were most likely happy to see their son come back from "having been taken in" by Merope. Merope Gaunt Tom originally looked down and made fun of Merope and her family because of their poverty, their strange shabby appearances, and their exceptional disabilities. Merope then used a Love Potion on Tom, making them go on a runaway marriage. Merope eventually became pregnant with Tom's child. However, as Albus Dumbledore had theorised, Merope, who was deeply, truly in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means and made the choice to stop giving him the potion, convincing herself that he might have truly fallen in love with her of his own accord, or even if he had not, he would stay with her for their child's sake. When Tom awoke from his enslavement, he revolted in what Merope did to him and immediately left his wife and unborn son, claiming to the townspeople of Little Hangleton he had been "hoodwinked" and "taken in". Merope was left heartbroken and lost her will to live as a result, and later died giving birth to his son, naming him after her lost love, wishing that he would look like his father. Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt It is unknown if Tom Riddle Snr had met Marvolo Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt in person, but if he had (since he was telling his companion Cecilia about them), then it is perfectly known that Riddle considered them tramps and they considered him a piece of filth because he was a Muggle and despised him even more when Merope Gaunt (Marvolo's daughter and Morfin's sister) married him. Morfin once attacked Tom by hexing him for attracting Merope's attention. Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) During Tom Marvolo Riddle's time at Hogwarts, he originally believed that Tom Snr was a wizard. He later found out that it was his mother, not father, that had magical abilities. He grew to harbour a passionate and ultimately deadly hatred for his father, blaming him for abandoning him and his mother. (Ironically, up to this point he had been more accepting of his half-blood status when under the impression he had a wizard father, showing a long-time double standard). His hatred led him to resent the entire race of Muggles. He tracked down his father one summer, during his Hogwarts years, and murdered him and his family. The blame was placed on Morfin Gaunt. Tom Jr used this death to make Marvolo Gaunt's ring a Horcrux. In a sense of irony, Tom Riddle's Muggle blood, despite being reviled, and his genes were extremely beneficial to his son. The teenage Tom Marvolo Riddle had a natural sense of calm and gentlemanly qualities (in public) which he had likely acquired from the inwardly aristocratic demeanour of Tom Riddle Senior. The father's good looks had also passed to his son, making Tom Marvolo Riddle admired by many girls, Muggle and witch alike. This was in stark contrast to the rough-cut looks and demeanour of the Gaunt men on Riddle's matrilineal side. In 1995, Tom Snr proved useful to his son a second time. One of his bones was used to help revive his son's body. Both Tom Snr and his son were obsessively loved by pure-blood witches. Tom Snr was loved by Merope, who became desperate enough to use a Love Potion on him. Tom M. Riddle was obsessively loved by one of his Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was so eager to please him that she would "prune" her "family tree" by murdering her niece. Near the conclusion of the 20th Century, Tom Riddle posthumously became a grandfather when his son sired a daughter, Delphini. Cecilia Cecilia was a Muggle that may have been Tom's lover before he married Merope Gaunt. Little Hangleton residents Tom was a very snobbish and rude aristocrat during his life in Little Hangleton, more so than his already arrogant parents. The Riddle family thus was highly unpopular, and none of the town's residents even bothered to pretend to mourn for Tom's death. Instead, they were more concerned as to how he died, due to the lack of physical evidence. The mystery became the talk of the town partly out of fear it could happen again. Behind the scenes *Tom's flashback scenes were cut from . *Tom Marvolo Riddle thought that Tom left Merope because he hated magic and left her after she revealed herself to be a witch, which is the reason Tom Marvolo Riddle hated Muggles. He never learned the real reason why Tom left Merope. *Oddly, the replica of the Riddle family grave at lists Tom Riddle Snr with the name of his son (Tom Marvolo Riddle), and also places his date of birth at 1915, ten years after the version used in the final film. To further add to confusion, the replica gravestone lists Thomas and Mary Riddle as having died in 1913, two years before their son is listed to have been born, and a full thirty years before the birth of their grandson and killer, Tom Marvolo Riddle (the final film correctly mentions their deaths as taking place in 1943).See this image *Tom's parenthood was similar to that of Voldemort's, as both entered a one-sided relationship by a pure-blood witch who is obsessively in love with their respective men (and consequentially loveless unions), and sired a child who would be orphaned and in the care of a strictly business-related party, while themselves never having any genuine attachments for their respective woman, nor bothering/living to see and raise their child. Appearances * * * * * * * . * Notes and references de:Tom Riddle sr. es:Tom Riddle Sr. fi:Tom Valedro vanhempi fr:Tom Jedusor Sr. pl:Tom Riddle (senior) ru:Том Реддл старший pt-br:Tom Riddle Sr. Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Category:Buried at Little Hangleton graveyard Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Riddle, Tom Snr Tom Snr Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Widowed individuals Category:Deceased individuals